A Very Funny Christmas
by Richard-Grayson-Wayne
Summary: During the Christmas season the Wayne family is enjoying their time together, but when the Joker attacks and all there is to save the other men in the house is Dick- What is a little bird to do?
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: I intend to make myself feel better, from the last chapter, with something most likely involving Damian and Dick's other clueless brothers, and lots of blood. Yes, That'll do.**_

The boys had spent about 5 months now, and they _finally_ got the house's design down to a T.

Dick laughed as he scanned the kitchen, there was eggs splattered across cabinets and everything, oh and I mean _everything_ , was smeared in flour and frosting. Pieces of batter and bread were stuck in the frosting sticking themselves to the surface of everything.

Including his 3 brother's who stood in the middle of the destroyed kitchen. The older males glared at their young brother though it was hard to find anything covered in cake frosting, flour and eggs by any means threatening.

Dick personally couldn't stop the heavy laughter that continued to rack his small frame "Oh. My God," he breathed between boughts of laughter "How did you manage _this_." He gestured to the room, causing his brother's to flush in embarrassment though of course it was hidden by their messy states.

"Umm," Tim began "We can't bake?" He shrugged, unable to truthfully answer the question as it was _supposed_ to be a surprise for both Bruce and Dick.

Damian raised an eyebrow at his brother's pathetic excuse for a cover up, this action resulted in an egg sliding down his face from it's previous position in his hair.

Dick placed his hand over his mouth, stiffling his cackles, his other arm circling over to his side trying to stop the dull ache from the constant laughter and lack of oxygen.

Damian glared as best he could at the egg rolling down the side of his face. Dick tried as hard as possible not to fall over and laugh his ass off. He slowly removed his arms from their positions and leaned against the fridge, being careful to not get cake on his school uniform- Alfred would kill him if he had to wash it for the 10th time that week.

"So," Dick drawled "Whatcha doin'?" he questioned with a small chuckled. His brother's all gave him a look of irritation "None of your business Grayson." Damian hissed, Dick feigned a look of shock "I am offended Damian. How could you be so mean. I guess I'll just go tell Bruce about your badly planned surprise, Whatever this is supposed to be."

Damian huffed, a small fleck of frosting flying from his face and Jason stared at his brother "I hate you." he muttered and Dick raised an eyebrow "Is that so?" he questioned reaching behind his back, ever so slowly into his back pocket, of course his brother's didn't notice a thing.

Jason nodded a smirk playing at his lips "Yup." he responded popping the 'p'. Dick sighed dramatically "I guess no early Christmas present for you then."

He pulled three small boxes out of his back pockets and held them up with a small smile, one was red with a small darker red ribbon, one was red with a yellow ribbon and the last red with a black ribbon.

The boys gasped and gave small smiled to their little brother. "You didn't have to Dick." Tim stated flicking his hands to try and get some of the cake muck off.

Dick smiled "But I wanted to, So you guys go take some showers." he gestured to their cake covered monster like selves. They nodded in agreement and made their way to their own bathrooms.

Dick couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he gathered the cleaning supplies and dampened the mop to begin his endless route of cleaning.

His brother's were so weird to him, but he knew he was weird to them. It was just so strange having siblings period, the only person who had ever been like a sibling to him was his cousin but it all went tumbling down, heh, and his two favorite gingers. Damian was almost exactly like a tiny Bruce, and lately Bruce's been kinda slipping back into normal 'I don't smile I'm Batman' mood and lucky for them the others didn't notice the slip back into reality. Tim was just so, shy and happy, it'd been a long time since he had someone so close like that. M'gann was a close second but she's not really shy, just happy and perky. Jason, well Jason kinda reminded him of him when he was with Young Justice, more specificly _Wally_.

His eyes widened for a moment, He needed Wally to meet his brother's. He hasn't even told his best friend about his siblings. He didn't really know how the ginger would take it though, considering Roy Wally and Himself considered each other brothers. Well I guess that could happen somtime, most likely during or a little after christmas (Hint Hint).

After he brought himself from his thoughts he realized he was done cleaning the kitchen from all the 'baking gone wrong' goop. Wow, the mind is powerful. Dick smirked to himself, gathering the rest of his supplies and sticking them back in the supplies closet.

As he finished washing his hands, his brother's came into the kitchen clean and hair damp. He smiled at them and they scanned the kitchen "Did you just clean up _our_ mess?" Jason asked, genuinely surprised with his little bro's actions.

Dick nodded "Yup." he responded popping the 'p' earning a small laugh from Jason. "Thanks." Damian stated with a small smirk.

"So," Jason drawled and Dick laughed giving each boy their respective box, Jason the red and red, Tim the red and yellow and Damian the red and black.

"It really isn't much because everything else is underneath the tree for the time being." Dick stated as he watched his brother's open the small boxes.

In each box was a set of three pictures. The first was a picture of Dick with the person that box belonged to, the second a picture of all 4 brother's in one, the last was a picture of 6 men Jason, Damian, Tim, Dick, Bruce and Alfred all in one amazing photo.

The boys couldn't help the, extremely manly, tears in their eyes. "Dick," Tim whispered looking up at the smiling boy "This is the most amazing thing I could ever be given." He muttered getting mumbles of agreement from the other two boys, still staring at the pictures. Awe struck.

"You guys are the family I always wished would come back, So why not celebrate it in our first family Christmas. 5 days from now, will most likely be one of the most important days of my life. And I am more than grateful that you'll be spending it with me." Dick explained, wiping away his own tears with his uniform's sleeve.

The boy's closed their boxes, placing them gently on the kitchen counter and giving the small acrobat a large hug. The tears that were spilled during that time were not tears of sadness no, they were tears of pure happiness and later that day. This would be all the young acrobat would be able to onto, as Christmas was 5 days away, the gift of laughter was just around the corner. _

 _ **I ALMOST ended this hear, but I realized there was no Daddy Bats and I am sick of me doing that, this series is for DADDY BATS, though I might add more than just Daddy!Bats, heh. Anyway it's late so im going to continued writing this tomorrow.**_

 _ **Dec 20 2015 2:37**_ _ **am**_

 _ **Okay, it's been an hour. I felt the urge to continue and now here I am. WARNING stays the same. I can't believe I almost made something cute and heartfelt, Sigh, Maybe on Christmas (HINT HINT) And I know I could end this and post it, which I might, and make it like a two parter or whatever, but this is ... wait, it may be for daddy bats one shots but now it can be a Christmas count down! *gasp* daddy bats will be in every other part to this I promise, but right now I got to hurry up and post this so I can start writing the next part.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING THAT"S MORE LIKE AN AUTHOR"S NOTE SO I WILL TRY TO AVOID IT:**

 _ **Ugh, I am almost rethinking this idea, ugh. UGH. I hate when people do this so I'm gonna post this part most likely some time around midnight here. I really hate parts in a**_ **ONESHOT** _ **series. But Christmas countdown? Plus I would love to have that sweet little chapter up so people who don't want blood in gore all the time- Sometimes fluff without torture can be cute... SOMETIMES- can read that and not the rest, plus. I want your guys' ideas for what horrible things I'm about to do.**_

Life was great at that moment, then Dick remembered why he was in his school uniform in the first place. He had to go to some school event that a couple hours ago he was super excited for, now though, he just wanted to hang with his brother's before he had to get to Mount Justice for training.

He groaned as Alfred rushed him out the door "But Alfie." he whined as he was basically dragged over to the car.

"No buts Master Richard." Alfred scorned, placing the boy in the back seat of the car "We're already late."

"But Alfred." Dick groaned "I don't _want_ to go anymore." Alfred raised an eyebrow, attempting to start the car **[1]** and huffing when the engine sputtered, refusing to work. "And why is that Young Sir?" the butler asked, wiggling the key in the ignition.

"I want to stay here with Damian Jason and Tim. After I just spent an hour cleaning up their mess, I want payback." The boy explained with a smirk, pranks already playing through his head. though of course, that wasn't his original plan, but it was already working for him.

"Master Richard," Alfred sighed, smiling back at the small boy "I wish you would've told me that 5 minutes ago. Than I might've fixed this darn vehicle." he explained, once again turning the key in the ignition, still, with no luck as the engine sputtered.

Dick raised an eyebrow "Why isn't it working?" he muttered to himself, slowly slipping out the car door and sliding underneath the vehicle, chuckling at the butler's shout of disapproval as the mud and gunk soaked into his navy blue uniform.

He examined the bottom of the vehicle, finding the gas pump's cord cut along with the break line as what looked to be an after thought.

He pushed himself out from underneath the car and looked up to Alfred "Batcave, Now." He hissed pushing himself from the mud and pulling the old man from the drivers seat. He bolted towards the waterfall enterance, vaguely aware of the set of footsteps behind him.

After the two men were standing soaked, inside the batcave and certain young boy was working on the large computer, pulling up security footage.

"Master Richard, May I ask what this is all about." Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow at the paranoia the boy shared with his father.

"The brakes on the car were severed along with the gas pump's cord. Those were only the obvious damages that I spotted. Who knows what was wrong with that car." Dick listed, All the sercurity cameras but one were just screens filled with static. The one camera that was working, the living room camera, slowly loaded. The pixels trying to focus on the room.

Before the camera was even loaded, Dick was clad in Robin uniform, ready for whatever was about to appear.

Slowly, ever so painfully slow, the camera focused and there, in the room. His family was lined up one by one across the floor, hands tied behind their backs. Tim looked around the room, scared. Jason only had a look of anger written into his features while Damian and Bruce were emotionless, staring into the bright green eyes of a certain clown prince of crime.

The Joker spun a gun around his finger, the trigger on the automatic gun pressing lightly into the metal behind it causing random bullets to be fired from the small 9mm Uzie.

He practically skipped infront of the line of Waynes, playing a sick game of 'Duck Duck Goose' as he slammed the gun into the shoulder of each member until he froze, standing right behind Bruce.

He slowly extended his arm until the barrel of the gun was touching the back of Bruce's head. He rested his finger on the trigger, his forever smile pulled lightly into a sick disgusting excuse for a frown. "Goose." he growled, voice deep sending a chill up the spines of everyone listening.

Robin was bolting up the staircase leading to the manor, his eye fixed in a horrible look of terror. He ran through the grandfather clock, right behind what was happening.

He couldn't help the scream that escaped him as he felt as if he would never make it. "No!" screamed desperate as his arm circled the crazed man's waised pulling him away from his father.

A gun shot rang out, but that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was the horrible pain filled scream that followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING:** _ **I am warning you for mentions of blood, "gross" medical attention/help, emotional moments**_

The world was quite for a moment, robin couldn't look up. He just couldn't. He didn't know who had screamed, so he took out all his emotions and channeled it into anger. Repeatedly punching the laughing maniac underneath him, he kept punching, over and over and _over_. He wanted to see him bleed, to break, to stop _fucking laughing_.

His breathing quickened as his vision was painted red with fury. He just kept punching, he just, he kept going and going. The world all faded away until all he saw was the figure of the Joker. He couldn't _stop_ , he wouldn't. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing _whoever_ was shot, so he just didn't look up.

His breathing became labored as he realized the maniac underneath him was _still laughing_. He tried to suck in as much air as possible but the action was to difficult so he just pushed the need to breath aside, and kept going, kept thrusting his clentched fist into the bleeding face of the Joker.

"Robin!" he heard his name, but he couldnt' find it in him to care. He just couldn't, he never would be able to handle whatever amount of blood would be pooling under one of his family members.

"Robin!" this time the shout was a command, one that he ignore with a huff. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult and the darkness that comsumed everything began to comsume the pale white face streaked in blood. He gasped, trying to take in air, but he _couldn't_.

No Matter what he _Couldn't_.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: I don't entirely remember how I left this off or where I was going with this, even after I read the last of the 3 days chapter. Also excuse my mistakes, I was on a dead line and my beta is slow and doesn't have a beta account, or ANY fanfiction account for that matter, I just email my stories to Wally and move on.**

The boys panicked as they tried to consentrate on patching up Damian's profusely bleeding wound. Tim slowly began shoving the needle through Damian's flesh, making the older wince lightly. He continued the repetative process until he had to brake of the thread and tied it off.

Jason ushered the "traumatized" teen away so he could bandage the sluggishly stitched wound. He began to wind the bandage around the wound, doing a quite effective job if he did say so hims-

"Dick!" Bruces voice echoed in the room, muffled from the closed door. Bruce sounded panicked, maybe scared if that was even possible. When did Dick get home?

That simpled thing didn't matter, Jason wound up the wound with the rest of the bandage before bolting down the stairs. Followed quickly by his brothers.

They ran down the stairs, their descent quick and clumsy as they stumbled their way into the living room. What they saw broke their very reality.

There sat Bruce Wayne, holding what looked to be a small boy close to his person. That was a normal person's point of view. A person who couldn't see everything, who didn't know who was there as the three boys and their father left that room. A person who didn't see the pieces of black and yellow cape peeking out at certain points.

Everything came crashing down when they saw the cape shift, as the man pick up the small vigilant. He turned and rushed passed the boys, not willing to take the time to explain or even show them the batcave if they knew what he thought they did.

He rushed upstairs back to the infirmary and layed Dick on a seperate bed. He finally looked over the boy and realized the quickly forming puddle of blood and multiple bullet wounds. There were bruises and lacerations. blood leaked from a cut on his temple, trailing down his face.

Those were on the external wounds that he could _see_.

He slowly peeled off the mask to reveal the face of a certain boy wonder. When he didn't hear any gasps from his sons he knew they had figured it out. He turned to them and glared "Get in here and help me help him." He hiss gathering supplies before he turned back to his boys " _Please_."

They nodded rushing in as Bruce connected Dick to a heart moniter and IV.

He unclasped Dick's tunics and pulled it off, that's when the gasps rang out. The scared and bleeding flesh was revealed to the boys and honestly-Sadly- he wasn't surprised when Tim threw up.

The others were just a weird.. green. Crap. Poor Alfred.

Then a never ended ' _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_ ' rang out.

 **Warning: I will try to make up for shortness in my next chapter but it's late and I need to get this posted before midnight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: I have to cut this one shorter than I promised since I'm going to bed early cause of an Old Christmas tradition. I also am once again not quite sure where I was going with this, so only expect most likely about 500 or so words again.**

The sound was haunting. It shattered the hearts of the occupants in the room.

Bruce fell into Batman mode as he scanned his boy, carefully he began chest compressions. Dick was falling deep into cardiac arrest as Bruce pressed against his chest counting off in his head before the steady beep came back, slowly it went back to a expect amount of BPM.

Bruce once again scanned his son, and realized the struggle to breath and placed an oxygen mask over the boy's nose and mouth.

Bruce worked swiftly on the bullet wounds, prying bullets from the wounds if neseccary, before stitching and bandaging up the wounds.

Everything else seemed to be fine with the boy to Bruce's relief, everything was okay for the moment. Then he turned to his sons.

"What." _Tim_

"The Fuck." _jason_

"Just Happened." _Damian_

Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly. He didn't have time to explain this at the moment. He really didn't. So honestly, he save it for Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

**IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY I SUGGEST YOU FIND THE STORY IN MY ARCHIVE ON MY PROFILE; THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER.**

 _ **WARNING: Mentions of blood, bile and injuries including bullet wounds.**_

 _ **New A/N: Alrighty, Welcome to the last chapter of A very Funny Christmas.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it.**_

"Guys-"

Bruce was abruptly cut off by Dick's weak voice "Bruce funds the Justice League, He has since he found out I was Robin." Dick easily lied, eyes clenched shut in obvious agony. Bruce smiled, rather proud Dick had a lie at the ready, surprisingly unlike himself as Bruce just planned to tell the boys right out he was the _god damn_ Batman! Now that Bruce thought about it he was rather disappointed in himself for not having a plan for this situation.

The three looked at Bruce, waiting for comfirmation. Bruce, seeming hesitant, nodded slowly and the boy's remained shocked for several moments, staring at both Bruce and Dick in complete amazement.

Until Dick tried to push himself off the medical bed.

Bruce rushed over, placing a strong hand on the boy's shoulder and pushing him back into the comforts the white bed.

"Don't try to get up just yet." Bruce stated sternly, letting his Bat-tone slip into his speech ever so slightly to hint to Robin he was dead serious, the boy got it.

Robin nodded tensely, his eyes slowly forming a small glare of concentration "Joker's still downstairs, I didn't call Gordon." he mused, muttering more to himself than any of the others in the room.

"I'll take care of it, just relax." Bruce urged, glacing around the medical wing before exiting the room, wincing as he passed the large pile of bile on the once white floors.

After he knew for a fact Bruce had left the room Dick got to work pulling the oxygen mask off his face and the IV out of his forearm.

"Woah, Dick what are you doing?" Jason demanded making the unmasked vigilante wince lightly he had forgotten his brothers were in the same room. He continued his task though pulling the wires away and off his body before re-clasping the tunic and jumping off the bed.

He swayed lightly for a couple moments, forced to use the bed to keep himself steady. The boys moved to rush forward but Dick held up a hand to stop them "I'm fine." He insisted doing his best to keep his voice smooth as opposed to strained.

Damian moved forward, ignoring Dick's sign to make him stop, and grabbed the Boy Wonder by the arm, dragging him back onto the bed.

"Damian stop!" Dick hissed pulling his arm roughly out of the older grip, He easily stood on the bed and vault off the soft mattress, preforming 3 somersalts as he flew over Jason and Tim's heads, He twisted in the air slightly and landed right infront of the door to the medical wing where Bruce had placed his mask on the way out. He grapped the domino mask off the white counters and pressed the thick black fabric to his face once again hiding his vibrant eyes behind stark white lenses. He raised his hand to his communicater and pressed a thick gloved finger to the small comm. unit in his ear.

It buzzed for a single moment before a gravely voice sounded in the otherwise quiet room "What?" the voice demanded silently and the teens gaped at Dick- Robin- when he chuckled "Bats, Joker attacked Wayne Manor." the young 13 year old reported to his mentor and secret father.

"Is everyone alright?" Batman demanded and Robin smirked "Yeah, they're all good." he responded it took a lot of concentration to not laugh at his brother's faces or at the thought of Bruce still in civvies growling into his communicater.

"Are you alright?" Batman questioned, Robin frozen 'Dammit Bruce.' Dick mental scolded the man "I'm fine." he growled back, he heard 3 sharp gasps and raised an eyebrow at his brothers.

"Robin, let your father take care of you." Batman snapped before the line went dead. Robin groaned and walked back over to the bed and flopped onto it with a short pained gasp.

"You talked back to Batman." Tim stated, rather dumbly but it was expected when someone talked back to the Dark Knight; even his partner.

"Yep." Robin replied, popping the 'p' boredom evident in his voice.

"You talked, back. To Batman?" Jason tried to clarify, Robin turned to them and once again raised an eyebrow before speaking slowly "Yes." he drawled, nodding just as slow as he spoke.

"No need to be an ass about it." Jason hissed crossing his arms over his chest, Robin smirked "No need to ask twice." he responded.

Jason huffed and Tim remained in shock while Damian turned to look at the clock before walking over and ruffling Dick's hair affectionately "Merry Christmas." he stated stoicly before walking towards the exit "Night guys." he muttered before disappearing from sight, Bruce walking in right after he left.

"Head off to bed, both of you." Bruce said sternly, Jason and Tim nodded leaving hesitantly with a soft good bye to Robin as they left, still in shock the both of them.

Bruce turned to Robin who just smirked at him "So I guess no more secret identity for me." Robin stated nonchalantly, Bruce felt a smile tug at his lips "I'm telling them." he informed the injured bird suddenly.

"Really?" Robin inquired, rather confused on why his father was about to tell 3 boys his biggest secret, even if they were his 2nd 3rd and 4th sons.

"Yes, I find that if they know who you are, they should know who I am. It's only fair." The Batman teased a smirk covering his features.

"Yes!" Robin cried, throwing his fist into the air "Best Christmas present ever!" the boy cried before jumping off the bed "I'm gonna go put up the uniform, I'm assuming I'm not allowed on patrol tonight so night Tati!" Dick exclaimed as he rushed out of the med wing. As he bolted down the stairs he laughed suddenly "Night Dami, Tim, Jay." he shouted as he ran out the front door, not willing to use the entrance inside the house and risk ruining the surprise.

Damian Tim and Jason peaked out from their individual hiding places "Oh my god, he _is_ a mini Batman." Jason cursed their luck.

"Boys, Bed." Bruce demanded, making the teens jump and rush off to their rooms. Bruce let a small smile cross his features as he made his way down to the Batcave himself to prepare for that night's patrol.

The sun filtered in through the thin fabric curtains that covered Jason's window, shining directly on his face and causing the teen to groan shifting in discomfort as the light woke him.

Jason gently opening his eyes squinting against the light and glaring at his curtains "Good for nothing pieces of shit." Jason cursed his less then effective curtains

"Jason be nice, you chose those curtain because you were sick of being the last one up." Came Dick's voice from right outside Jason doors.

The brunette jumped from his position on his bed, his head painfully slamming into the headboard causing his bangs to fall into his face, the white chunk falling to the opposite side of his head.

"Dammit Dick don't fucking do that!" Jason called as he pulled the covers off his body, pushing himself up and out of bed before making his way over to his doors.

Opening one of the two large doors, Jason came face to face with his younger brother- so to speak. The taller male looked down at the young boy infront of him, a look of confusion and contempt on his face. "Why are you standing outside my room anyway?" he asked, brushing the white strand back to it's rightful place on the right side of his face.

"I was coming to wake you up," Dick shrugged "Then I heard you curse at your curtains and planned to move on to Tim." the boy explained with a large smile.

Jason huffed, "Then go on, I'll get Damian." he murmured, running his free hand through his hair once before rubbing the back of his head heading as he wondered towards Damian's room.

Dick chuckled lightly as he followed his seemingly half awake brother "Are you seriously that tired you got like seven hours and fifty-eight minutes of sleep."

"Shuddup wonder boy." Jason muttered, still fruitlessly rubbing at his tired eyes. Dick scoffed "Not you too, Artemis got the whole team calling me that." he complained, forgetting Jason didn't know everything about his hero life.

"Who's Artemis? Your girlfriend?" Jason prodded, watching a disgusted look cross the young boy's face, " _Ew!_ She's my _teammate_ Jason." The teen explained "God, You don't have relationships with a teammate." he continued looking rather affronted.

"You like her!" Jason exclaimed after watching a slight red tint color Dick's face. The red color increased ever so slightly "Jason no, no. Stop it." Dick scolding his now laughing older brother.

A door swung open,only feet infront of the two, and a very angry looking Damian stepped out of the doorway. His hair was messed wildly, sticking up at severely odd angles his loose T-shirt and baggy sweatpants made his all out appearance almost comical.

"What are you two bickering about," Damian hissed "I know it's Christmas, but that doesn't give you the right to wake me up at eight in the morning." The oldest boy growled running a hand through his dark wild hair.

Jason snickered "Dick has a crush." he informed the tired teenager, Dick groaned and buried his increasingly redening face in his hands "Oh god, Kill me now."

Damian raised an eyebrow silently "Jason stop torturing him, He'll understand when he's older." he stated making Dick scream into his hands, the sound muffled, and Jason choke on his laughter.

The squeak of yet another door opening made the 3 boys freeze and turn to look as Tim stepped out of his own room. The young male was yawning, one hand stretched high in the air and the other tangled in his messy hair.

He blinked dark blue eyes open and stared at his brothers for a moment before he sent them a questioning look.

"Heh, Merry Christmas?" Dick muttered shyly rubbing the back of his neck. Jason snorted and Damian smirked slightly.

"Merry Christmas Boy Wonder." Tim said through yet another yawn. Dick fist-pumped wildly "Yes, You see he gets it! Is it really that hard!" he cried turning to Jason, Disgruntled.

The red-head smirked before reaching forward and ruffling Dick's long black locks "Whatever Wonder Boy." Jason teased and Dick groaned muttering a simple "I hate you." under his breath.

"No you don't." Jason quipped and Dick smirked "You're right I don't hate you," he responded "I loathe you." he laughed.

Jason scoffed and whacked Dick upside the head.

"Rahat!" Dick cursed as the unexpected pain flared up in the back of his head.

"Dick!" Came the sudden voice of Bruce causing the three oblivious teens to jump and some- Jason- to curse wildly.

"La dracu," Dick muttered softly wincing as his head started to throb, completely ignoring his guardian "Jason hits hard dammit." he continued only to recieve a disapproving glare from Bruce.

"Blame Jason!" Dick instantly shouted, pointing to the red head mentioned.

"Hey!" Jason shouted "I didn't do anything!" He defended before a look of confusion crossed his face "What exactly did I not do?" he asked.

"Dick cursed, and frankly I blame you too." Damian explained, crossing his arms and glaring at his 2nd youngest brother.

"When exactly did the kid curse?" Jason defended himself quickly, gesturing to Dick who was still on the recieving end of Bruce's disapproving gaze.

"I think when you smacked him, I mean I didn't understand what he said but it could've been a curse." Tim offered with a shrug. Unsure himself when the boy had cursed.

Damian scoffed "He said 'Shit' and 'Fuck'." he informed his two siblings. Jason huffed "When?" he asked, getting a confused nod from Tim.

"It's his original tongue. Romani ***** ," Damian explained "To think you two are his supposed brothers." the teen rolled his eyes walking passed the two, Leaving Tim slightly stunned and Jason rather offended.

"I place blame on Jason aswell Father." Damian ****** stated as he approached the two. Bruce glanced at his eldest son before giving him a curt nod "Okay." He switched his gaze to Jason, instead fixing the teen with a withering glare.

Jason gave an undignified yelp at the sudden change in attitude from the older man "What did I do!" The teen screamed, throwing his hands in the air.

Tim stiffled a laugh at Jason's predicament gently patting the young boy on the shoulder before walking over to where his 2 others brothers stood.

"I vote we go eat breakfast while Bruce scolds Jason." Tim offered and Dick nodded "Agreed, before he benches me from patrol for the night." Dick whispered before sliding down the railing on the master staircase, vaulting off at the very last moment and preforming two somersalts before landing perfectly and rushing off towards the dining table without breaking stride.

The three older males gaped at their young brother as he disappeared around the corner, Damian scoffed before calmly walking down the stairs following after the young acrobat.

Tim stared at the wall blankly for a moment, before he too wondered down the stairs.

He settled in his own chair at the Dining room table, Watching Dick expertly chuck baby carrots at his eldest brother.

Damian caught the ones he could and simply got hit by the ones he couldn't.

Lets just say there was a lot of carrots on the floor.

"Dick stop it." Bruce huffed as he stepped into the room. The kind butler Alfred stepping in after him with plates of breakfast.

"I would highly appreciate if you didn't do such things Master Richard." Alfred scolded, placing the steaming plates infront each male respectively.

Dick smiled kindly at the butler, "I'll clean it up Alfie, promise." The last Grayson assured happily, munching on the carrot in his hand.

"I would hope so, Master Richard." Alfred responded, a kind smile on his own face as he retreated back to the kichen.

"So..." Tim drawled, cutting into one of the pancakes on his plate.

"Merry Christmas." Dick broke in, bright smile still attached to his soft features.

Jason huffed, nodding as he calmly ate his own food. Damian bit into one of the sausages on his fork and swallowed swiftly before speaking.

"Merry Christmas to you aswell, It appears that our make shift family is a little... shocked at what happened last night." He explained, Dick's smile faltered slightly as he shared a glance with Bruce before his grin returned full force. "A little silence seems justified."

Bruce sighed, nodding to Dick's who's eyes widened and mouth opened to protest.

"I'm Batman."

...

"WHAT!"

 **A/N: I am well aware this isn't how any of you would've liked this to end but I hope you can understand that it's Christmas and I didn't have this typed prior to today and I really wanted to get this up.**

 **I'll be creating this as it's own story and finishing off there. I will most definitely be putting up a sequal later on so look forward to that. Thanks for enjoying my writing.**


End file.
